


Are you taking new members?

by Light_Thistle



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Legion of Shitty Parents, hints of Karadox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Thistle/pseuds/Light_Thistle
Summary: Brainiac 4 wants to join this new, colorful supervillian team. It might make her feel something, who knows.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Are you taking new members?

Dragon King wondered once again how the hell this had happened, and who he would have to kill so that it wouldn’t happen again. If possible, it’d have to be just one person. Minions were in short supply that year, and the price of cloning had reached unthinkable values. He was a genius, not a millionaire. He would have to be careful not to waste his staff. But someone definitely had to die.

In front of him, the green-skinned, blonde-haired woman, who claimed to be an alien from a planet called Colu (he was a god damn lizard so of course he wasn’t surprised, he was not) waited patiently for Dr Ito to finish reading her request to join the Injustice Society. How the hell that alien had entered his secret lair and why no one had died for it yet were questions that still had no answers.

“Do you want to join us?” the lizardman asked.

“Naturally,” the green woman replied. Brainiac 4. “The necessary information is on the paperwork. I understand that you are the smartest member, so I came directly to you.”

“I see you know a lot about us. Tell me, why shouldn’t I kill you?”

“Standard human behavior: kill what you can’t understand,” she said without emotion, as if it were a simple fact. “Why would you kill me? I offer you access to information and science that you would never have dreamed of. And what I want in return is to join your team.”

“We don’t admit new members.”

“I assumed you were the boss. Who makes the decisions then?”

That was the poor Elsa imitation he was forced to work with, but the robotic green woman didn’t need to know that. “We have a very specific mission. To end the injustices of this country. What’s your goal?”

“I want to kill Supergirl.”

“Super-?”

“I’m sure you remember her. Blonde, tall, recently befriended your local problem, Stargirl.”

Oh yeah. That weird girl of the cringy hopeful speeches. “Is she your enemy?”

“I have no enemies, Dr Ito. You need a personal interest to have them and I don’t have those feelings for anything or anyone. Which is the source of my problem,” the woman explained. “I feel absolutely nothing for anyone or anything. I am totally devoid of emotions and that is… boring. I even tried to have a son, but I couldn’t feel anything for him either. The only time I felt anything was when I tortured him and committed a genocide a couple of years ago, but that’s another story.”

Ito blinked in amazement.

“This son of mine, Querl, he is in love with Supergirl. I want to kill her so that Querl suffers and I can feel something again. I would try to torture him again but that would be unoriginal. Also, I have heard wonderful things about psychological torture in recent years and I really want to know if it’s as effective as my colleagues say.”

“Madam, you are a monster. And one of the worst mothers I have ever seen. And I personally put steel claws on my daughter to turn her into a weapon.” Dragon King extended his hand. “Welcome to the Injustice Society.”


End file.
